<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath by mind_if_i_slyther_in</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800858">Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_if_i_slyther_in/pseuds/mind_if_i_slyther_in'>mind_if_i_slyther_in</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Son Relationship, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_if_i_slyther_in/pseuds/mind_if_i_slyther_in</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about what happens in an argument between Draco and his Father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the silence of an aftermath is deafening<br/>after the shots were fired, slowly killing, dying, decaying.<br/>screams choke in thick reticence turning black and blue in the secrecy<br/>the end is near its so close<br/>but not quite close enough <br/>blinking through the tears and the dizzy thoughts and the wreckage gasping for breath unwilling to accept fates path<br/>two opposing sides intertwined by a thread of dna<br/>we’re so close<br/>but not quite close enough <br/>blind eyes stab backs without a second glance<br/>without a thought the betrayal falls to the ground<br/>it shivers in the icy stare of competition<br/>trust is the only thing that isn’t letting go until one more accident slips away into the breath of 1000 whispers<br/>you blink as i stare<br/>maybe we’re too close<br/>yet not quite close enough</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if you have any feedback :) this is my first post and quite honestly one of my first poems, hope you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>